


Something Old

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Snow White finds a link to her old life in Mary Margaret's closet.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - her mother's tiara as requested by katleept.





	

‘What’s that?’

Snow looked up from her crossed legged position on the floor in front of her open wardrobe.

Emma looked on curiously from her position sitting on Snow and David’s bed.

‘It’s Mary Margaret’s box of treasures,’ began Snow.

‘Oh, yeah, Mary Margaret was always going to the flea market on the weekend. I uh… I mean, you were… when you were Mary Margaret… Um.’

‘…but it’s also my box of treasures. This tiara is real. It was my mother’s,’ explained Snow, wanting to save her daughter from her adorable but rambling awkwardness.

Emma sat down quickly, noticing the tightness in Snow’s voice.

‘Mom?’

‘Oh Emma, I wish you would have been able to meet your Grandmother.’

Emma looked down for a moment, cheek clenching slightly, ‘Yeah, me too.’

Snow leaned over and hugged Emma tightly.

‘She would have doted on you so much.’


End file.
